Everyday Life of John and Cameron
by Semajohn
Summary: Just a couple of hours about John and Cameron and how their life could change abruptly just from a simple ask. All events are after "Dungeons&Dragons" and before "The Demon's Hand"
1. Nothing Surprising

_So. Another small fluffies. One chapter per week. Small chapters but I'll try to make it as interesting as I can. _

* * *

**Chapter 1. Nothing Surprising.**

The day was wonderful. Not so long ago Sarah had gone into the city for shopping; she certainly wouldn't be there for the next couple of hours, so that John was just enjoying the solitude. However, to speak of solitude wasn't the right thing when in the house there were still Cameron and Derek, but if the resistance fighter now were asleep, the cyborg was just on checking the perimeter. At least, John just thought so.

Sarah decided not to take Cameron with her just not to lose her in huge Megamall. On the other hand, she decided not to take even John, but well, though he was glad of it. A couple of hours of calm, no thoughts of war and battles, just nothing.

John Connor walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water for him, then drank it immediately, and put it back. And then he looked in the living room; Derek was snuffling peacefully on the couch, with his hand under the pillow. John smiled, as if it could help him.

John went into the hallway, and was headed to his own room when his eyes caught the unusual sight; Cameron in her room was watching the TV. For a moment he just stared at her, but later realized that she had noticed him. Cameron calmly looked at John, and smiled slightly. _God, __what a __nice __smile __she has..._

She came out of her room and went to him. Not something that he could expect. And especially when she was looking at him like that... "Ahem..." John was about to go to his room when Cameron's hand stopped him. He looked with some surprise at her. _What are you doing?_ But she was just calmly looking at him. With slight concern in her eyes. Cameron and John, they now were standing right in the hallway, Cameron's hand on his shoulder, and just Derek's slight snore that sounded from the living room, broke the entire romantic.

And then Cameron asked John something that he had never expected to hear, especially from her, and it got him confused deeply: "John. Can you teach me to waltz?"


	2. We Are Closer Now

_Not hurrying, I just take it slow. Tango? :-) Gee, that's cool for sure, but I think, this is not Cameron's stuff. Maybe Summer's, but not Cameron's._

_Troll99, you got me laughed for long)) Just for you I added something like that :-)_

_Ok, so read and enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 2. We Are Closer Now.**

John if not was taken aback, but felt his jaw involuntarily bumped on the floor. _Waltz__?_ That was really what he didn't expect to hear from the cyborg with so very rich experience of killing. "Humph…" he mumbled. "What a…" he looked at her with some kind of misunderstanding. "Just tell me, _what?_"

Cameron slightly tilted her head. She looked at John, straight in his eye. "Can you teach me to waltz, John?" She asked him again.

John was like dumbfounded. "What made you think I know how to waltz?"

She smiled slightly. Her hand was still on John's shoulder. Not that he minded it, but he felt a bit uncomfortable. He felt a little embarrassed now. "Your future self told me you know a lot of dances."

_Another regards from Future John_, John thought. _What else she knows about me?.._

"Besides, it's Prom soon and I can't stand by. I will be able to protect you better, if I am closer to you."

_Oh man…_

"So you want to dance with me on the Prom, am I right?"

"If you don't mind, John."

Her smile was so attractive that he felt even more embarrassed now. He swallowed, and looked aside. Some Derek's snore he heard from the living room. His Uncle would be not so happy to see them dancing.

_Wait, you are serious? _He cut himself. Dancing with a cyborg in the moonlight, and with so pretty-looking cyborg, wow… John swallowed again when his fantasy played out in earnest. "Well, so why not?" He smiled a bit.

She smiled back. "_Why not_ your teaching me to waltz, or _why not_ your being with me?" She decided to clarify.

John's eyes widened even more at her words. _God__, she knows how to get under my skin_… Seeing her small but so pretty smile, he felt himself as a shy boy with the sweetest girl ever. Wait… he was now with the sweetest girl ever!..

_What a day_... John thought. _Only got __a couple __of hours __of free time,__ and a__ cyborg __from the future __wants you __to teach her __to waltz__, and __a minute later__ she is__ not __mind of being __together!__ Definitely__, __or I'm dreaming__, or I'm __in __a fairy tale. __Well__, it cannot be __that such __a beautiful __girl could __come up to you__!.._

John tried to pull himself together. He looked at Cameron, and tried to make his face more serious, but it looked very funny, when his eyes betrayed his embarrassment. "But why waltz, Cam?" He changed the topic.

She slightly tilted her head. Not that he was assured of what he had just said, but she liked him more now. _Cam…_

"I was watching the TV when I found a couple, dancing the waltz. I remembered some movements, but I can't dance it without a partner. I calculated possible partners for me. Sarah, Derek and you. Sarah Connor won't be at Prom dancing with me, it only attracts more attention. Derek is far from good at dancing. He would probably kill his partner instead of dancing, because for him it is the easiest way to deal with anyone. You are the one who is left. You can dance, you now waltz and you will be at Prom with me."

John with his mouth open stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Have I said something wrong?" She asked him, seeing his reaction and his facial expression. John slightly shook his head, and for a moment closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, he found the sweetest smile he had ever seen. And then her face like sobered. "And you didn't answer my question, John."

Her voice was very serious, but she was enjoying the moment. John didn't see this at her face or in her eyes. But she was enjoying. Seeing his reaction she knew that John at least cared for her. Or rather, she _felt _it.

"Uh…" John drew. _Damn… how can I answer to her… oh, God…_ "Well, I don't mind to teach you, and… I even don't mind to dance with you at Prom."

_Seems like the right answer, Connnor_ he said to himself.

She smiled a bit at his words. She slightly squeezed his shoulder. "Shall we begin?" She asked him.

John dumbfounded. "What? Right now?"

"Why not?" She asked him, parodying his intonation.

John's eyes slightly widened, but he pulled himself together. "And what if Derek sees that? I don't think he'll be happy or pleasant…"

Cameron turned her head toward the living room, and for a few seconds she just listened to Derek's snore. But then she turned back to John, and her face was incredibly annoyed. "I will terminate him then."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down a bit!.." John prepared to calm her down, but she just smiled.

"Fooled you again," she said. John just stared at her, but a moment later he was ready to burst out laughing. "But his snore really annoys me," she said it more seriously. John calmed down a little, but surprised at her words.

"Annoys?" He asked. "What does that mean?"

"That means his snore annoys me," she slightly tilted her head. "How can we waltz at his snoring?"

John chuckled and calmly looked at her. "Don't worry, if the music is right, we won't hear him." Actually he was annoyed too, but he hadn't said it aloud. Not the right thing for the gentlemen in the presence of the lady. "Of course, if you have the right music."

She smiled with some proud. "I have a lot of. Would you like to listen?"

John raised an eyebrow. "Um… sure I am."

Cameron's face became more serious, but John saw her shining beauty on her face. "Then come with me if you want to dance."

Then she just turned around and walked to her room.

John just stood there for a moment, but then chuckled and went after her. Surely these couple of hours just could make them closer. They could make him happier than John could imagine.


	3. Dance With Me In the Rain

_You want some different dance? Well, why not? But not now and not so fast. Just find there what you haven't expected to find._

_And remember. John and Cameron have a couple of hours. What could be done at these hours?.. A lot of, really.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3. Dance With Me In the Rain.**

When John entered Cameron's room, all inside him like fluttered. John had never been so excited. He had never been in Cameron's room, he even had never looked here, though had been trying a couple of times. But now he along with Cameron just came here, and with curiosity began to examine everything.

He never expected to find it there. Thinking that Cameron was perfect, or almost perfect, terminator, John thought that the cyborg's room would be in perfect order too. However, despite the certain order, easy chaos of things yet there was. Maybe she was just trying to imitate people, and behave more naturally?..

John had no idea that Cameron hadn't done it on purpose. Having seen the purple bra that had been left on the couch, John's imagination instantly played out in earnest, but then he tried to drive away all such thoughts. Not enough yet to be so embarrassed in the presence of this girl...

Although...

Perhaps she intentionally had left her bra here just to confuse John?..

Light blush covered his face. He took one look at Cameron; she didn't look at him. John sighed in relief.

Cameron at this point came to the music center and began to select a desired tone for the waltz. On the one hand, it was probably not the best option for the prom, but after seeing that performance on TV, she wanted to try. And she wanted it not for the prom.

After selecting a desired tone, she turned to John. He raised his eyebrows, but the corners of his mouth twitched a bit. "Classic?" He asked.

"Yes, John," with light notes of surprise Cameron said. "Shouldn't it be a classic?"

She came closer, this time very close.

The music wasn't very loud, so that Derek could just sleep and not to worry about anything else. What he actually did. But John felt a rush of excitement. He somewhat shyly looked into Cameron's eyes, but tried to look a good fellow. "Okay. What do you already know on this? "

She quickly explained to him. John grinned. What to teach her when she already knew a lot?..

Maybe she had some sort of an undertone here? Maybe she wanted something different from John?

He could only guess. But now he decided not to get confused. "Well," he looked around the room. "The room is small, but we can do the square."

John carefully looked at Cameron. She made the last step to him. John gently put one hand on her waist and in other took her hand. He never thought of being so close to her. Well, had thought, he was a teenager after all. But he never thought that it could come to life. And now he felt so embarrassed as never in his life, he was at one step of becoming the most awkward person on Earth.

She unhesitatingly put a hand on his shoulder and the other hand squeezed his hand. John could feel the warm from her hand.

_How is this possible__? .._

"Um... shall we?.." John said. Cameron nodded, and looked him in the eye.

They took the first step. Then the other. Third. Slowly at first, not getting into a rhythm, but each time more and more rapidly. And they were trying to succeed, though John almost forgot about his legs because he was very fascinated with Cameron and her face, her look, her body… "You stepped on my foot, John," Cameron said with a little irritation.

"Sorry," John put his head apologetically. He blushed in shame and embarrassment.

Cameron at first felt something like annoyance, but seeing his face she just smiled.

John felt like he was in a fairy tale. Not only Cameron, as it turned out, brilliantly danced waltz, so she tenderly and gently squeezed his shoulder and his hand. Along with the confusion inside him the astonishment grew too. Why would she have even asked him to teach her how to waltz, when she knew how to dance it?

Or she wanted to see him dancing? Or she wanted him dancing with her?..

As music accelerated, they accelerated too. They danced in a beautiful waltz, and let the room was small, but it was enough for both of them.

When the music stopped, they stopped too. John tried to catch his breath, when Cameron just stared at him. Because she didn't need to breathe at all.

She looked at him, still holding his shoulder and his hand. John felt she even more tenderly squeezed his hand. Hell, he felt now so excited... Cameron was so close... so close...

"Why did you ask me to teach you to waltz?" John asked with some misunderstanding. "You dance it perfectly. Even more than. But… why?..

"I wanted to know, are you good at it," she answered playfully.

"But why?"

"Dance with me in the rain," She said him instead.

John even more confused. They have never been so close, almost touching each other, almost face to face. John wasn't sure in what he just heard. Whether it was just a suggestion to get some fresh air, or she flirted with him and flirted in earnest?.. "I do..."

But before he could say something else, she kissed him on the lips, and they merged in a kiss…

* * *

_You didn't see this AU coming? :-) Hopefully I will not get too long to make the next chapter. And hopefully you'll like how I explain all this later :)  
_


	4. Dance With Me In the Rain, part 2

_So, I wondered at first, should I do this, but after a while I decided to do this. This chapter is a bit romantic. Though I think you'll like it.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4. Dance With Me In the Rain (Part 2)**

It was like the whole world suddenly ceased to matter.

John didn't even have time to wonder when his lips kissed hers back. This light waltz gracefully evoked a slight taste of romance in their situation, but the music just only strengthened the desire to kiss.

And what about Cameron? Cameron knew what she was doing. She didn't need John to teach her to waltz. She had well remembered all the movement when watching the TV. But waltz was a dance for two, it required a partner. So she took John.

And when she had turned on the music, then like the whole world inside her had begun to play with new colors. Cameron didn't expect this. Barely her hands touched John's body, she immediately wanted for more intimacy. Was this all just for the music? Or maybe the music just simply gave way to hidden desires inside her? But how the machine could have the desires at all?..

She didn't know. But did it matter her at all? Cameron threw it all out of her head, because nothing else mattered now.

They were slowly kissing. Like some kind of magic switched the music and now Cameron's room was filled with quiet white dance. They were no longer dancing the waltz, they were just kissing, hugging each other and clinging to each other.

Moments seemed like an eternity. None of them had noticed when one song went replaced by another. Then the third one. Suddenly the rain came down on the window, cutting off Derek's light snoring. But nothing bothered them now. They were just kissing…

That was all they wanted right now.

That was their desires.

John broke the kiss to breathe heavily. He could hardly breathe after such a long and seemed unreal kiss. His dream, his wish... it came true. _John Connor__, you just __kissed __the girl of your __dreams!.._

_No, __she __kissed you__, __b__obby._

John caught his breath, and looked into her eyes. They were still standing in each other's arms, looking tenderly into each other's eyes. Cameron smiled at John slightly. In response John just blinked, for lack of words. He wanted to say that she was incredibly beautiful, incredibly peerless, but like all of the words suddenly flew out of his head.

So he just looked at her, not knowing what he could do at all.

Light rain diverted their attention. They both looked out the window. The sky was fairly light, interspersed with light clouds. But it was somehow unimportant now.

John suddenly remembered her question. _Has __she __thought__ of __it too__?_ he asked himself. Since when Cameron started to watch the weather forecasts?..

John stopped himself when remembered that Cameron had a TV, and that she didn't need to sleep at nights. Although the weather forecast was not the best choice among the programs for the night, John had to admit that Cameron was a brilliant planner, she brilliantly thought everything out and... well, she was just brilliant.

John smiled and looked at Cameron: "You know what? I will dance with you in the rain. And that's what we'll do here."

He approached the table on which was the stereo system, and moved it to the window, and then opened the window and climbed out. Rainwater immediately showered him, but John was pleased with this rain. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then he looked at Cameron. She was standing in the room, and looked at him, tilting her head slightly.

_How__cute you are__, Cam__..._ John thought.

He beckoned her with his hand. "Join. Water will not hurt you," he smiled. "I'll hold you when you're climbing over the window." Cameron looked at him seriously, but then just smiled and walked to the window. "You are not afraid of water?" John said, giving her a hand.

Cameron tilted her head slightly, and again looked reproachfully at John.

_Stop acting__ like a moron__, Connor_, John thought. "I'm sorry, Cam." She had a couple of seconds for just staring at him and then she took his hand and climbed out.

Cold water instantly showered her. But the rain wasn't strong enough to instantly wet her hair. Cameron looked at the sky and smiled slightly. Let the water was a little cold, it was incredibly enjoyable. Cameron looked at John again.

He smiled at her and held out his hand, offering to continue their dance here. Music was quiet, but for the two of them it was enough. Cameron smiled at him; she took his hand and approached him. John gently wrapped his arms around her waist; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and quite girlishly rested her head on his shoulder. John marveled at such a gesture, but couldn't argue with it, he liked it. Had she seen that on TV?.. How many channels they had set up, and what Cameron could have seen at this black box at all?..

But John immediately threw it out of his head. Cameron was clinging to him, and he was clinging to her. Light rain only added some romance inside them, and the music, this slow and romantic music, it made inside them the desire to cuddle just stronger.

"Forgive me for everything, Cam," John whispered. "I'm sorry for everything that did wrong to you. And I'm so happy to dance with you in the rain. Just say, you've thought through all of this, haven't you?"

Cameron raised her head and looked him in the eye. For a few moments, but they seemed minutes. John was ready to melt away with her look, with her so longing eyes… "No, John," Cameron smiled slightly, but she sounded sincerely. "I haven't thought through all of this. I was just..." she paused and looked down. "I just wanted to dance."

John smiled. "Well... your wish has come true!" He put his hand to her chin and lifted her head. Their eyes met again. "And even more than that... mine too," he smiled again, and kissed her on the lips.

Once again they merged in a kiss, but just this time they were in the rain.

And this time, they were ready to kiss each other for the whole eternity...


	5. More Intensive

_I don't know when I'll post the next one, I am very busy till the New Year's Day, but I hope you are intrigued with this small chapter. Yes, I wrote it fast. Who knew, huh?.. :-)_

_Have a nice day! And Merry Christmas to you all who celebrate it in December. Our Christmas will be only on January 7th._

* * *

**Chapter 5. More Intensive**

Let it was ridiculous, but it was insanely romantic.

It was unknown how many music had already played off, but it was far from important. And what could matter them now?..

John and Cameron. Cameron and John.

The two persons locked in the kiss.

Let the rain kept falling, they didn't stop; they just enjoyed each other as had never enjoyed.

What was it like? They just had no words. They loved each other, it was true. No less than they loved. Suppose they didn't say it out loud, their lips spoke for them.

Water was slowly running down their bodies, wetting them stronger. They clung to each other as if warming themselves from the cold, but neither John nor even Cameron did feel any cold. They just wanted to be closer to each other.

With every movement of their lips it became more desirable to achieve something more but still romantic. Soon the rain was already flowing in their bodies, as the clothes had got wet through; John was in his usual sweatshirt and jeans, while Cameron in her purple and black shirt and dark jeans. She definitely loved purple, once even her underwear had the same color and...

Wait a minute...

John began to feel something strange slightly pressing his chest. When suddenly he went shocked, no less. He unclasped their lips, and looked into Cameron's eyes, just wondering at himself, should he ask her about that at all? But he refused hesitating. May him to be confused, but not hesitated. "Cam, where's your underwear?"

She just stood there for a moment and just looked at him, and then she sweetly and innocently smiled: "Haven't you noticed it? It lies on the couch in my room, John."

"Aren't you to..." John paused, not knowing what he could say more. And he slightly blushed.

"You are embarrassed, John?" She smiled wider, and hugged him, clinging to him. John once again felt the touch of her breasts. Had Cameron seen his face now, she would have understood what it meant for face to be plunged completely into the red. Let John was ready to kiss her, he still went confused with such things.

_What a __kid_, Cameron thought. She looked at him again and smiled again. "Maybe we should continue inside?" She asked, smiling at him a little playfully. Something inside her told her she should ask this.

And John? He at the first moment confused even more, but his inner voice returned him his strength. He smiled a little too. "Why not?" John said quietly, trying to keep her tone. He took her by the hand and led her to the house. Just a couple of steps, and they reached the window of her room. John, like a gentleman, helped Cameron to climb in (though she didn't need his help), and then he climbed up after her.

As soon as they were inside, John closed the window and pushed the table with the music center to the very spot where it had stood.

* * *

From such a rain, albeit it was fairly weak, it was hard not to wake up. Derek abruptly opened his eyes and got up on the couch, his hand by his habit was on the gun under the pillow.

Derek looked back. At first sight inside the house there was no one though Derek knew it was otherwise. "John," he called out, being careful not to raise his voice. "Sarah," but in response was only silence. Derek barely rose from the couch, after such injuries he wasn't in good shape. "John," he called again. No one. Derek closed his eyes, sighed, and went to the cyborg's room, because she knew certainly where John was now.

* * *

Once John closed the window and turned to Cameron, his heart began to beat faster. His eyes widened. After rain Cameron looked even better than usual. She was so incredible, and now...

Wet hair, wet clothes that revealed her wonderful shapes, her breasts... hell, John was stunned by her beauty now... if not more than just stunned…

She smiled with her usual and small but this nice smile. John's heart was pounding, his lips were trembling, trying to pull a smile on his face, when John was simply confused. And this beauty was living with him under the same roof!.. Where he had been looking, if he had missed this beauty, trying to find anything more human? No, he knew, and now he saw it, she was far more human than one could imagine.

Whatever were Sarah's and Derek's wishes about Cameron, John knew only one thing - now he saw before him the very same girl, whom he had met back in 1999 in the Red Valley. Now he could see her true beauty.

But inside? Inside she was a real girl. John couldn't understand whether Skynet had made her so, or she had chosen this priority for herself? Well it didn't matter. What did that was the thing that she loved John, just as he did.

Not hesitating a moment longer, John rushed to her and pressed his lips with hers, eagerly driving their kiss harder with every passing second. At first Cameron was taken aback by this, but she couldn't resist, because her lips wanted this too.

Such a passionate kiss between them hadn't happened yet. And they drove it, eagerly kissing each other. A moment later, they were to continue, to develop the kiss into something more, but that's just...

The door handle frantically jerked. They broke the kiss and they both stared at the door. Cameron made a step forward, ready to protect John, but this came out unnecessary. Male voice came from out of the door: "Hey, metal! Come out, I need to talk. "

_Like a year had passed by, Derek._

John closed his eyes and shook his head, but in the next moment, when Derek asked from behind the door, _where __is __John_, he realized the absurdity of his situation. Should he stay here, or he should escape, through the window, away from Derek?..


	6. Derek's Awakening

_So here we are) I made it fast, couldn't have expected this though. Just done with that chapter, and I guess, I wouldn't post anything else till the 2013. That's why I say it here - happy New Year to ya all! I wish you all good luck and happy!_

* * *

_**A/N:**_Please,_ be patient. I am not so good in portraying Derek, just not my kind of favourites, but I couldn't let it be without him. So please just don't kick me for that :-) BTW, what you'd like to see more in this story? More of fluffies or more of romantic?.._

* * *

**Chapter**** 6. ****Derek's Awakening.**

What could be more pleasant than the most unpleasant surprise? The answer was simple, name was Derek Reese. Well who else could spoil such wonderful moments of pleasuring each other, if not him?

John hesitated, perhaps just for five seconds before his firm answer to Derek's question. "I am here, Derek." Cameron looked at him with some curiosity. What he was up to now, this tod-teenager?

Derek stunned. _What? What the hell he is doing there?.._ When Derek just now realized - the door to the room was locked, and John was with Cameron in the **locked** room. He couldn't imagine anything worse than the most perfect killing machine ever with the future leader of the resistance at the most passionate ever kisses.

Derek turned away. Having imagined how IT kissed John, the experienced resistance fighter felt his stomach growled ominously.

The silence lasted for a full minute, but then the door opened before Derek, and he saw a smiling John, John Connor. And John in his turn found the most incredible of all possible leering faces. Because Derek stood with his mouth open, and a lump of shock and confusion on his face.

Derek finally got out of his stupor and deeply blinked. "What... what the hell are you doing in the trinket's room, and even with the door locked?.."

John sighed. "We were dancing."

Derek choked on his own saliva. "You... WHAT? Are you serious?.." John just smiled slightly back but firmly nodded. "What the hell, eh? What the devil do you dance with this... this..."

"Enough," John's voice was quite a serious. Even more than. "It's enough, Derek."

"Enough of what?"

"Enough insulting her."

Derek smiled and this smile was not so kind. "Are you crazy? Should I call her 'pussycat' and kiss her hands? Then wouldn't you just fu... "

"Derek!" John raised his voice, and glared at his uncle. "I said enough!" Even Derek went cold from such a tone. He stared at John with eyes full of confusion and raised an eyebrow in surprise. _Am I sleeping or something_?..

Derek's eyes caught something else. Behind John the metal appeared and went to John's back. And then she put her hand on his shoulder. Derek was ready to explode from that.

"John," Cameron said softly. _What the hell?_ flashed through Derek's head. This voice, he had never heard it. _Should it be like that?_

"It's okay, Cam," John said. He called her Cam. Now full of indignation, Derek rolled his eyes. Definitely, there was something out of the ordinary.

"He annoys you," Cameron said the same calmly.

"He doesn't irritate me, Cam."

"No, he does. I can terminate him." In her tone was not a trace of uncertainty, but her voice was still calm. Derek stared at her in shock. What the hell? Was she really ready to kill anyone falling just for John to be in a bed of roses? She wouldn't accept any offenses or raids then, right? Then what she would do with Sarah Connor…

John's eyes immediately widened, and he turned to Cameron. "What? No, I told you no! Why are you going to kill him? "

"He annoys you."

"So what? No one kills for that."

"But he..."

"Cameron," John put his hand on her shoulder. "Either it's another your 'fool' thing, or just remember, no one kills for just a simple irritation or something. Let me talk to Derek, but give me your word that you will not kill him, in any case. Promise?"

Cameron turned her head to him and looked him in the eye. A few seconds later she smiled. "All right, John. Then promise," she looked at Derek. "But if he starts to get to you, I intervene."

Derek looked into her eyes and saw something that was impossible to be seen in eyes of the metal. _What's going on__?_ She looked at him not as a machine, rather, as a harsh wife who didn't love her husband having long walks with his friends. She looked at Derek with human eyes.

But he still couldn't get to drive it into his head that this was not an imitation, but a reality. "Way to go, John, teach her manners. Anything would be better than this." His voice clearly displayed the anger and sarcasm. John was ready to yell at him, but restrained himself.

Cameron tilted her head slightly, but still she just stared into his eyes. And then she returned her head to its original position, and winked at him. Derek was stunned by this. Not only that she looked at him with human eyes, so more she winked at him. What was going on with her? What was going on here? Either she was just beginning to manipulate John more, or inside this cyborg the humanity really began to develop.

Cameron looked back at John. He smiled at her. "Wait for me, we'll go on now," he said. Cameron smiled at him, and went back into the room.

John watched her. Barely the door closed, he looked at Derek. "What are you doing?" He said sternly.

"No, John, what are you doing! What the hell, tell me! It's a machine, a metal, a piece of iron, what are you doing?"

John shook his head. "You are unconvincing, or you're a blockhead one. Shut up and listen," Derek barely opened his mouth when John interrupted him. "I understand your treat to the machines. You were at war, and hate is in your blood. But listen to me now. If you think I'm out of my mind, then I just don't care, think what you want. I'm not going to report to you. Cameron is here for me, and I stand by her while she is here for that."

Derek just blinked in response. What happened to John? What happened to Cameron? Or Derek just sleeping now or it was morphine...

He shook his head. "You're crazy, John. She manipulates you, she's just playing you, it's a machine! And you so easy went on about. What if the next moment she just wrings your neck?"

"I doubt it," John chuckled. "We were close enough, really. Would want to wring the neck, would have done it long ago."

Derek was stunned even more. "What? Intimacy?.. Shit, John, do you imagine that..."

"No, Derek, that's you don't imagine. Because you're used to see them only as metal and pieces of iron that only know how to kill. She's not. She is not like them. "

"They're all the same."

"Not this one. Give me a gun and I will shoot at a T-888. But I wouldn't shoot at Cameron. And oh, remember. Her _name_ is Cameron."

Aghast, Derek didn't know what to say. Definitely, she manipulated John. But on the other hand, her eyes, her human eyes... Where was the difference, where was the border? Maybe she really began to show humanity?..

Derek stopped himself. No, this couldn't be. It was metal, period!

"John. Look, I wish only good for you. And you so trust to that machine, you even _look_ at her as at a girl, but no. That's not right. You can't. You're just blinded by her beautiful figure, and nothing more."

"You're wrong, Derek," John had his serious face ever. "Yes, she is... she looks... um..." _gee, I can't tell her beauty __in words__… wow…_ "… um, perfect… but inside, she is a person. And she is developing. I want to help her to evolve. Because no one but me would do that. You're always going to grumble and complain angrily, and my mom soon teaches herself to cook at a chief level than Cameron to behave human."

"Speaking of Sarah, she by no means would be pleased to see and hear that. She wouldn't be happy about that. You must be a leader, to lead the people, but in reality, you crushed in the machine. And what Sarah will say? How she would react to her son with this metal sweetie?"

"So you called her sweetie," John smiled. Derek stared at him. "No, I'm not going to hide anything from my mom. Cameron is here for me. It's time for me to stop being a piece of idiot. Derek," John approached him. "I don't ask you just right now to pull and throw you hatred out of the head. Just give her time. You'll see that you were wrong. And my mom will see that too."

Derek sighed. "I don't agree with that," he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth slightly. Wounds made themselves felt. "We'll talk after. I'm going to lie down for a bit. John?" He looked intently into his eyes. "If you're talking about time, I am ready to be patient. But I just beg you, be vigilant. Don't let your guard down!"

John nodded. "Derek. I know what I am doing. I don't lose vigilance. This is my and only my choice. She doesn't manipulate me," _oh, yes, sure. __But what about the __bra that __she has left__ on purpose? __Hasn't having no underwear on her been made to seduce you?.__._ "It's my choice, Derek." John said firmly. Derek wondered at the confidence in his voice, but didn't argue. Right now, before him he saw the confident person who not a bit doubted his decision. Whether he should give time to this metal? Derek said to himself that he would give her this time. But this didn't mean that he ever take her as a person.

He nodded, turned and stamped into the living room, for the sofa. And John smiled and went back inside Cameron's room. When he went in, he was met by Cameron's confused and sad face. "What happened, Cam?"

Cameron looked at him sadly. She wanted to talk to him seriously. Derek's words made her think about all the things that they did.


	7. Talking and Walking Closer

_Ok, so now, the first my update in this year and starts with something romantic. Couldn't be better, I think. In Russia we have another 7 days of holidays, so hopefully I'll make more updates soon._

_All right, just please, don't kick me for that chapter, but I had to finish it like this. I just don't want to make it more 'restricted', it's not M or T._

_Read and enjoy!_

**Chapter 7. Talking and Walking Closer. **

Warm rain was gently drizzling behind the window. The sky was tinged with gray, though not as dark as when the usual rain. Sometimes drops were falling on the glass, but they were very quiet and were just gently running down the glass.

Music also sounded quietly and it smoothly was filling the room. Cameron sat on the bed, and her eyes were staring at the floor. Her wet hair as incredible plexuses were falling over the face; her wet clothes showed all her charms and forms, she was so desirable and sexy now, and just one small but. Her sad eyes.

John couldn't believe his luck. Cameron, Cam... the girl of his dreams, no less! Her looks, it was flawless, it was perfect! Peerless and beautiful angel... but inside... inside her was so sincere and innocent girl. Let her being the terminator, on the missions she wasn't so friendly, but at moments when they were alone, together, when they were looking into each other's eyes... John was just losing his mind, he couldn't be concentrated, and now, looking at her body, looking at her wild beauty, he unwittingly became agitated.

Derek had walked away, having left them alone. John closed the door so that it couldn't even be knocked out at once. Nevertheless, Cameron was a bit worried. Let the machine, but John knew - something bothered her now.

He slowly walked closer and sat down next to her. He dropped to his knees and took her hands. The door was locked, so Derek wouldn't see them. Cameron raised her head and looked him in the eye. John saw the very real grief, but she smiled. Albeit slightly, but smiled. John ran a hand through her wet and incomparable hair. "Cam... what's bothering you? Why are you upset?"

John with incredible difficulty managed to keep himself from kissing. Cameron was so incredibly beautiful and desirable, she was so close, she smiled at him... the rain in which they had been, it only strengthened her already incredible beauty.

"John, this is wrong," she said. Her voice was a little upset and monotonous, but mostly calm.

John shook his head slightly, "What is wrong?" She bowed her head slightly. John closed his eyes, but then opened them again, and again he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "This is because of Derek? Forget it, he likes to be annoying."

"But he said the right things," Cameron said in the same voice.

"About what? You are a machine, and I must not to be close to you? Come on. It's not. It doesn't matter, were you made of metal or kryptonite, I don't care. What is more important," John put both hands on her cheeks, and lifted her head. And he looked into her brown and bottomless eyes. "The important thing is not what you're made of, but _what_ you are. I don't see you as a machine. I see you as a person."

He ran his hands over her face, and could hardly contain himself from kissing. He didn't know how long this could go on, he had to reassure Cameron, let her know that he fully supported her, and that she hadn't to be afraid, not to be worried about it... but Cameron, she was so... so incredibly beautiful...

"John, this is wrong. You must be the leader of mankind. I was just sent on your defense."

John sighed. With each passing second he became more confident; self-confidence grew in him, confidence that he was doing the right thing. Hell, Cameron herself seduced him to it, and now he had to convince her that she did the right thing! She opened his eyes!..

"This is not like that, Cameron. Your purpose, yes. To protect. But this is not your desires."

"You shouldn't be distracted from the people, otherwise you can lose yourself."

John sighed again. "Look, Cameron, my sweetheart," he put pleading in his voice. "If I give up on it and destroy it now, then I'll lose myself. I must ask you to forgive me that I ignored you all the time. But now - no, I won't. You brought me to this," she lowered her head again, but this time a smile was on her face. "If we stop it, if we prevent Judgment Day, I would like to be with you."

"Why, John?"

He froze. Words almost burst from his lips, but like some lump in his throat didn't let him speak. John just looked at her incredible face. Cameron was so close... she raised her head and looked into his eyes, and found the most incredible desire and incredible joy that one could find. John's mouth was slightly open, but he was very nervous, so that he couldn't speak. "John," she said quietly, his heart pounding even harder, twice, three times faster. "John, why?"

"Because I love you," he whispered. "And I always will."

One second...

Two...

Three...

John could no longer restrain himself. He approached and touched her lips with his. Hands ran themselves through her hair, and from a light touch of their lips their kiss grew more and more until passion completely seized John, and he put Cameron on the bed.

He was on top. He looked into her eyes. He was lost in her beauty, in her matchless beauty. John Connor, the future leader of mankind. He was so besotted by her beauty. But he knew that it was his choice, that no one would have to decide for him, and he deliberately chose Cameron, not someone else. Why he did this? Cameron had been sent to protect him, she would never betray him, and at the same time he saw her gradually attaching to him. Like a little kitten, which had just been tamed, gradually began to trust the new owners. Cameron was like a little kitten, a little wet kitten, differed only in that she had no owner at all, she was at her own in this matter.

John looked into her eyes, and saw how doubts were gradually disappearing, and a smile gradually reflected in her eyes. John smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

They were so close now. And nothing would stop them. "I love you, Cameron."

Now, she ran her hand over his face. "I love you too."

John was willing to sacrifice himself just to hear those words from her mouth. He was resolved. He chose her, and now the others had to take his choice. John Connor, the future leader of mankind. He knew what he was doing.

He approached and kissed her passionately on the lips, then her cheeks, then her face, neck, shoulders, breasts, lower, lower... he kissed and kissed, and so couldn't stop to enjoy himself with her beauty.

She was _his_ Cameron. Everything else was completely unimportant.


	8. Settling Things, Upcoming Danger

_So. One chapter is still left._

_ Read and enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter**** 8. ****Settling ****Things****. ****Upcoming Danger. **

The rain didn't stop, but no one was to care about it. Derek was lying on the couch and slowly fell asleep again, forgetting himself. Yes, John's words troubled him, his sudden change in relation to Cameron. Although... Derek noticed before, that John behaved differently towards Cameron. Not like Sarah or himself.

However, he went to sleep, because the wounds also made themselves felt. Derek was willing to give time to it, to this metal, but no more. Take it as a person, huh. To hell it, damn piece of metal.

Sarah was on her way to home. And soon she'd be at home. Neither John nor Cameron knew this, but this was of little concern to them. In general, they didn't care about anything except each other.

Music flowed smoothly in Cameron's room, and it only increased the already wild passion between them.

John never thought that Cameron could be so human. He never thought to find so sensual girl inside her, but in time with John's confidence her confidence grew too, as well as her desires.

Now they were lying and looking at the ceiling. After a tumultuous passion between each other, after such a passionate intimacy, they just lied there and did nothing. John was breathing hard, _this_ took him a lot of strength.

Yes, he couldn't have held himself, but now he didn't feel anything but pleasant inside. Cameron was so incredible, so angelically beautiful, that John didn't know how he could restrain himself in the presence of such a charming girl.

And Cameron? Cameron was finally able to experience a flow of emotions, this stream of sensuality within her, and this had never happened to her. Number of processes that she couldn't register or determine; many sudden changes on sensor indications, sudden rush of something unusual... like her body temperature began to rise. But her skin was able to produce sweat, and as it turned out, John really enjoyed it. They were so close to each other; they were so physically frank with each other... when Cameron looked him in the eye before the most passionate moment between them she saw only love, only care in his eyes. As a terminator, she didn't have need in it, but being a unique terminator, being a _girl_, she like had been looking for this, like she needed it. Looking how Sarah cared John all the time, she wanted John also took care of her, and finally she had it.

Now they just lied there and looked at the ceiling. John's hard breathing was breaking the silence. He was a human, and he needed to breath. Her little advantage over him. She could do _this_ without stopping. At least, not until her chip failed or reached the level of overload. Because what she had felt today, it almost caused her systems to go crazy. Her HUD blinked couple of times and even went out for a while, when she felt something that people used to call orgasm.

John couldn't even dream of better, he had so strongly hoped that Cameron would be so feminine as she was now, and after that physical intimacy, he felt that his hopes were fulfilled, and that he found the one who was destined for him.

And who else could be? The terminator sent from the future to protect him. She by definition couldn't kill or harm him. Looking at how Cameron was developing (and she was developing) and how sometimes she felt emotions (John believed this), John made sure that she had a real girl beside him. The fragile-looking but strong inside. Let her have no heart in her chest, but she had one. Otherwise she wouldn't do to him what she had done with him now.

"Cameron..." John whispered. "I love you. With all my heart."

She looked at him. John looked at her; his pleasant eyes looked lovingly into hers. She smiled. "I love you too," she whispered back.

John almost coped with his heavy breathing. Yes, it took time. But he managed. "Whatever happens, Cameron. I want you to know. I will never go away from you. I never leave you."

"And I'll never leave you too. I cannot do that, because it is inherent in me." He raised his eyebrows, but Cameron noticed as his eyes slipped something like disappointment. "But whatever was embedded in me, John, I do _not_ _want_ to leave you. I do not want."

John smiled at her. He could hear his heart beating quickly and it was ready to break out of his chest. Cameron was gorgeous, her wet hair luxuriously lied on the pillow, and sweaty swarthy skin was so sexy that John involuntarily reached out and held his hands over her bare shoulders. Cameron gently closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, they were just like that, naked, in Cameron's room, listening to romantic music. After all, John again failed to hold back himself. He just couldn't be so constrained. "Look, um... would you like to continue? Um, in the shower... "

Cameron opened her eyes and looked seriously at John. "You're longing just for this?" She asked. "Nothing else matters you?.."

Her voice was a little resentment. John could hear it. He stopped driving his hands over her shoulders, and looked down. Suddenly, he felt how shame hit his heart. He turned and looked at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, Cameron... I just didn't ..."

"I knew it was the only thing you're here with me now."

She sounded quite serious, nothing fake in her voice.

"I ... I'm ... I just ... Cameron, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you or something ... just ... right now, I can't ... you're so beautiful ... so ... so ..."

"So, that's all you want from me." John didn't see her face, but Cameron didn't take her eyes off him.

John sighed. _That's not right__. __I can't __be so __lax__. __No!_

He turned his head and looked into her eyes. "No, Cameron. I can't ask something from you. But I want to confess to you. You're beautiful, you're incomparable... but no, I love you not just for what you look like, I love you for what is inside you. I want you to know that. At our first meeting, I really liked you, I crushed in you," John ran a hand through her luxurious hair. "How such a girl can be disliked? But I knew you closer. You opened to me and were frank with me, now I want to answer the same candor. I love you for your beauty but mostly for what lies inside of you."

Cameron gave him a serious look, and then got up on her elbows and approached his face with hers. "I hope that's true. But this is not my looks. Skynet created me on someone's likeness."

John sighed. "Whatever it was, Cameron, but now it's your looks. Now it's yours. And I'll be damned if I will not mention again that you are incredibly beautiful."

Cameron nodded solemnly. And then her eyes flashed a smile, and she playfully looked at John. "And as for the shower. Yes, I would like to continue, naughty."

John reduced his eyebrows, but in the next instant he threw his head back on the pillow, and almost laughed. And then he hugged her. "I love you, Cameron."

A few minutes later, they were in the bathroom. Derek peacefully snuffled again, and nothing disturbed his sleep. But the newly established couple felt themselves great.

Cameron and John. John and Cameron.

John pushed her against the wall. Hot water was flowing over their bodies, spreading warmth and serenity, but at the same time, water only gave more passions. Wet Cameron's hair, John fell in love with her even more.

Before he kissed her again, John looked into her eyes and smiled slightly. "The main thing is not what is outside. It's what is inside. Your looks, it is flawless. But the girl inside you is even more superb. Know and remember this, Cam. I love you, my angel."

Cameron was stunned by his words, and she just couldn't say anything in response. Definitely, John told her the truth. She felt the sincerity in his voice. She didn't need more.

At this very moment when John and Cameron were alone and very close and intimate at the bathroom, Sarah went into the house. Rain soaked her pretty well, but Sarah didn't even worry about it. "John, I'm home," she said.

But John didn't hear her. John was completely absorbed with Cameron's angelic being.


	9. Confrontation' and 'Epilogue'

_So. The last chapter and epilogue. Thanks for the support and reviews, and also thanks for being here with me all the time.  
_

_I'm very sorry if you don't like the ending or Sarah's reaction. I just couldn't have done better at a time._

* * *

**Chapter 9. Confrontation**

Not every day you can get this chance. Not even every months or year. Both John and Cameron now enjoyed each other. A man and a machine. Human and terminator. John and Cameron.

They both felt inside that they were meant for each other. They couldn't say it aloud, say it in the presence of each other, these words didn't escaped their lips. However, their lips were too busy right now, so the words didn't sound here now.

The sound of their kisses and touches drowned in the sound of water. They clasped their hands and crossed their fingers, and their lips were moving synchronically and just were picking up the pace, their tongues intertwined, their passion just grew and grew.

It was this moment Sarah chose to knock on the bathroom door. Like expressly to interrupt them. However, hardly Sarah pursued the goal to interrupt someone. She knew that John was here now, by the sounds of the shower. Tin Miss really wouldn't use a shower. Would she?..

They both heard a knock and broke off. John rolled his eyes. _Here we go again... Does it really __itching to do__ it?.._

"John, I'm home," Sarah said.

John grinned. _And you were so eager to knock at the door just for THAT, eh?.._

"Me too," John said, not taking his eyes off Cameron. She kept her eyes on John, though she wasn't smiling. As like him.

"Come out, we need to talk," they heard out of the door.

"Right now?" John asked.

"Are you doing something urgent?" Sarah slightly quipped.

John sighed. "What if I am?"

"Then hurry up and get out there, I need to talk to you." Her tone didn't bode anything good. However, John had become a guess, what was the reason. She had questioned Derek about whether there was anything unusual while she was at the city. A cute and caring uncle probably didn't forget to mention the unexpected John's decision for him. Sarah was probably shocked by this, even though his mother always knew how to restrain her own feelings and her own emotions.

Deciding not to hide anything from his mother, John replied in a serious voice: "Good. Me and Cameron soon join you."

Sarah didn't realize what he meant. She remained standing near to the door to the bathroom to wait for John. Only when the door opened and they both came out of the bathroom, she really saw what struck her to the core. Sarah was sure that Cameron was now somewhere outside and studied the area, or what the cyborgs were doing in a spare time. And it turned out otherwise. And even more than... once they used a shower... WHAT they could do there?..

Sarah nearly dropped her own jaw, although on her face not a muscle betrayed her inner shock. Years of practice hadn't been in vain.

She looked at John. Her son looked at her very seriously; his gaze was so hard that something now prompted Sarah that John would insist to the end. Despite all the accusations and chidings of his uncle and his mother.

But Sarah couldn't just say "well, bless you, live there and be good." Absurd. Absurd! Man and machine, so be it, but her own son!..

Sarah glanced at Cameron. The cyborg looked not as usual. Well, of course, given the wet hair and light nudeness, it was obvious, but Sarah's attention wasn't drawn to it. Cameron looked at her as a human. Her eyes were human. Not as what Sarah used to see them. That old T-800 that came from the future to protect them from the T-1000, he had never looked at her so. Even Cameron never looked at her so. Had she changed while Sarah was out, or was it just a manipulation above John?

But the Derek's words spoke otherwise. John was completely confident in _his_ decision. And Sarah was to fully understand what the hell was going on here.

Not too sure at all about what she needed to ask, Sarah decided to start with a simple: "I thought you were here alone."

"I said me and Cameron soon join you."

_Hell..._

"Though I'd like to talk to you," Sarah glared at Cameron. Cyborg looked back without a shiver. "Alone."

John crossed his arms over his chest, and even more seriously looked at his mother. Cameron decided not to respond to the cold Sarah's eyes, but with some excitement on her face she looked at John. He seemed very confident in his own actions.

Sarah noticed Cameron's changing on the face though she still was uncertain in what to respond at her. But she needed to talk to John alone, not with someone or something else.

"No," he said firmly. "I have no secrets from Cameron. I will be talking in her presence openly."

_Stubborn __as a rock._

"What if I don't want to talk openly with her?" Sarah asked.

"Well, in that case, Cameron can go to her room but I still talk to her about our conversation, because I know what you want to talk to me."

John was speaking firmly but quietly. There were no anger, no pressure. A very confident person, you could say from aside. _No, definitely__, there was no __manipulation by__ Cameron. __But I__ still __can't just __go and __let them be. _Sarah also didn't lose self confidence, and after what she had seen her iron grip gradually returned to her.

"Well, so be it. I don't argue, although I'd like... a personal conversation, but since you already know the theme... then tell me, what the hell, John?"

John raised an eyebrow. _Definitely, it __is not the most __pleasant conversation__in my life._

"What the hell? Interesting start of the conversation. At first I'd like to explain something. For you." John pointed to the cyborg, "This is Cameron. She is not a thing, and don't treat her as a thing."

Sarah took one furtive glance at Cameron, and noticed a slight smile on the cyborg's face. Strange, Sarah thought. _Was __there__ no__ trick__?.._

But - the machine!..

Sarah sighed. "Not a thing. Not a metal, right? "

"An interesting point of view, so the same with Derek. Not metal? Metal. And now look at you and me. You and I also have skeleton and bones. It is the same with her, just metal ones."

John was calm, no hint of pressure on his own mother. He was just talking, as if telling some story of his life. It was the voice people were using to persuade others of anything, although Sarah didn't think about it. She cared more not for the talk itself, but for the topic of this conversation.

"She doesn't feel," Sarah said strictly. "She cannot feel."

John smiled slightly. He looked at Cameron. "Well, for the last hour I was convinced of the opposite. In my opinion, she's more human than Derek. Although..." John looked away, "I don't blame Derek. He went through the war, these people are hardened into hatred. He hates the machines, it's in his blood. And you? Kyle Reese told you everything of the future. You know the future through him. His brother hates the machines, so what Kyle could tell you then? And now remember the T-800 that was sent from the future for our protection. No betrayal, no desire to retreat. But he developed, and he learned from me a lot."

"T-800s are weak in terms of emotion," Cameron said quietly. "Those subsystems which Skynet provided them with cannot fully process such data streams that are to fully emulate human emotions. Developing the series, the T-888, made possible for Skynet to fully simulate the human behavior through performing the simplest emotions. Skynet itself doesn't avoid hatred and fear. It's... it's in his blood."

Sarah sighed. She didn't ask the cyborg to intervene, however, once the conversation turned in this direction, why not find out what she was so eager to learn? "What you can say about yourself?"

"A little bit. Only the fact that the future John told me or what he wanted me to know. Before we re-programmed, the data on our past have been completely erased. Memories. I remember everything only from waking up in the laboratory of the resistance, surrounded by three dozen soldiers."

"And what happened next?" Sarah asked a little sarcastically, though she knew she just needed this cyborg to be out. She needed to talk to John.

Cameron tilted her head as she usually did, but then smiled slightly. "The standard procedure for checking the success of reprogramming. I was handed the gun and asked to kill a human. The gun was loaded with one shell. There is no such technology yet, but you can call it as a bullet."

"And of course, you didn't shoot," John looked at her calmly.

Cameron looked at him in response. "I did. That scared them a lot, and they would have shot me if not for John Connor. But I was aiming not at the human; the shell passed close to his head. Somehow John Connor foresaw it, though he stood close enough to me to calculate the possible shot, and he could intervene if something would have gone wrong. After that I gave the weapon to the human that I almost shot and asked him to repeat the same thing with me, calling our chances equal. He refused, but later he avoided me all the time. But he never forgot that I gave him a gun and called our chances equal. They gave me a gun that could kill me with a single shot, just direct hit to the head. I showed him that I trusted my existing to the occasion. Before he went back in time, he told me that not all machines were the same. I was the first successfully reprogrammed. So John said to me."

"Who was that person? You said that he gone back in time." John listened to Cameron with interest, although he was very surprised at what she said.

"Yes. His name was Kyle Reese. So he went to protect Sarah Connor. As far as I know, he was killed during the mission, but once you're here, he completed his mission successfully. I am grateful to him for that."

"You are grateful to him for that?" Sarah asked. "Why should you be grateful?"

"He saved you, and as a result, saved John from the death. Now I'm here and I'm glad that John is alive."

Cameron looked at John. They both smiled at each other and took each other's hands. Sarah was a little taken aback by this. However, Cameron's tone with which she told all this made Sarah stunned even more. Not a machine but a human. Nothing mechanical or metal. A real person, a man, no less. What made her change so much so quickly?

And was it a change, or just some infiltration protocol?..

Sarah didn't know the answers, but all just laid in front of her, at her view. She just refused to believe it, she thought it was wrong. A machine, it cannot feel, so why the action and reaction of Cameron convinced her otherwise? And Kyle Reese! Kyle, her Kyle! How could that be, he never said that the machine gave him an equal chance, that the machine put her metal ass into his hands!

"I'm glad you're here with me," John whispered, tightly and gently squeezing Cameron's hand.

Sarah finally lost her temper. She couldn't take it so calmly. No, she couldn't believe it!..

She abruptly approached them, spread them apart by her hands and stepped between them. She looked coldly at Cameron. "I've had enough of this circus! Leave us, let me talk to my son," and then she looked at John. "And you, I have enough palaver! I want to have a serious talk with you."

For a few seconds they just stared at each other. John saw how Sarah's pupils narrowed. John didn't lose confidence in his own decision, and wasn't going to lose it, but he didn't want his mom to come out of herself. After all, she wasn't his enemy or opponent.

John looked over mom's shoulder at Cameron. "Cameron, please. Leave us for a while. It seems that Mom bought some anger along with products while shopping."

Cameron tilted her head back slightly, but decided not to ask how anger could be bought. Although it must have been another word trafficking and Cameron decided not to insist. She just nodded, and went to her room to dry her hair.

"Well, you wanted us to be alone, so we are alone. If Derek is not around the corner, of course." John didn't take his eyes off his mother, but he was talking as calmly as before. Not a drop of anger, nothing. It scared Sarah. She didn't think that her own son was suddenly become like a man out of butterfingers, become the man who Kyle told her so much about. However, if Cameron's words were true, Kyle could've embellished anything.

_What's wrong with you_, Sarah broke herself. _Who you are going to believe, this piece of iron or Kyle?_

"What are you doing, John?" Sarah approached him and looked sternly in the eye. "How can you act like that with a machine? What you do think you are?"

John calmly listened to her. He still kept his arms crossed on his chest. "Now listen to me, listen to me at least once. I don't want to play games, and I want to be frank with you, I have a right to choose. No matter what others may say or think. Your hatred for these machines blinded you, and you don't see Cameron more than just a tool. When she is not. You're asking me to let go of what I've done? No, I don't do it. I will not step out of my decision, or what leader then could become of me? You need me to prove to you that she could be different? Then be patient. Give her time to show you that she can be much more human than many of the people around us. I always thought that that T-800 at least once made you doubt that the machines were only evil and hateful. What do you do now? You're trying to show you hatred with double force."

John took a deep breath, and though he spoke quietly and naturally, inside of him all wanted to scream and argue that there was no one on earth more human than Cameron.

"I have asked Derek about it. But you're not him, you know how to be patient and you have the right eyes on things. Please give Cameron time. She will show you what she has already shown me. That she can be a human."

Sarah couldn't take her eyes off him, but she couldn't help but marvel at the tone of his voice and his endurance. Now he even surpassed her in that regard, because she failed, and he was still holding on and trying to convince her. Indeed, she gave him all that she could. Although she still believed that he was still not ready for a responsible decisions.

Was she wrong?..

Sarah took a step back, but still stood her ground. "Listen, John, I want only good things for you. I always wanted you to have a normal life, but with the advent of the me... with the advent of Cameron it became clear to me that we hadn't prevented the Judgment Day, and things just got worse."

"You're wrong," John said. "It's not worse. We ended up in a time where we can stop Skynet and stop completely. We have a soldier from the future, who can tell how to fight against our enemies, and we have Cameron to help us win this victory. I believe that you just want good for me, Mom. As I do to you. I don't want you to think that I'm opposed to you now. I understand you, and I want you to understand me too. Just give Cameron time, and you will see that I am right. And if I'm not right, and so I won't be the leader I am to be."

"What just a machine can give you, John? What?"

"That's the snag, Mom. You can see her only as just a machine when she is not. That's why I'm just asking you to understand. You know about the machines form just what Kyle told you. What Derek told you. But look around. Remember Uncle Bob, who protected us from the liquid metal. He... I miss him sometimes. But I remember all the things that he told me. All the things he could learn from me. All that you didn't see, because you were obsessed with hatred for the machines. But I don't blame you. The machine has killed Kyle Reese, and it lies deep within you. I'm just asking you to look at things realistically. If, say, a Mexican will kill a wife of an Italian, it doesn't mean that an Italian must hate all Mexicans."

"I see where you getting at," Sarah said. Although she still wasn't convinced, she understood now her soon here.

"Just give Cameron chance," John said. "Stop seeing her only as a machine, and just give her a chance. I don't ask for more."

Looked like a minute had passed by, but they just stood there and looked at each other in the eye. Sarah didn't believe in the fact that her son grew up so sharply in his decisions and choices. On the other hand, she prepared him to make the responsible actions. Was she expected that one day her son would choose a machine in a mate? No. However, John's interest to Cameron wasn't lost on her and the apparent affection of the machine to John too. It was hard to call it as affection, of course, but at times it seemed that Cameron responded to John more "willingly" than to Sarah. This leaded to some thoughts, but Sarah never imagined that this could happen so quickly.

_Here's your __time. __Went __to the store__, and __came__ out from there __as if to __another world._

"I am ready to give a chance. But only a chance, John. If something happens, or..."

"I know, Mom. I understand, and I know of all the dangers. I'm not a little boy, and the machines can be very dangerous. But I don't believe that this machines is destined kill me. I believe that she is meant for me. I ask only patience. You'll see everything yourself, Mom."

Sarah nodded. And while inside there was no belief that she did the right thing, she decided to believe her own son. But she was going to keep an eye on Cameron. She would closely watch her. If John was right, and if Cameron was the one as he said, it meant she'd be ready to take them together. But if John was wrong... well, it would be a lesson to him, and Cameron would go to the scrap.

Sarah didn' agree on anything less.

**Epilogue**

Looks like it happens that way. First, they were far from each other, although like a magnet attracted them to each other. And now they were close and together. Their routine life changed. Their everyday life had changed.

Cameron saved John's life, and not once. Cromartie attacked them, and Cameron risked herself to the others could escape. Sarah would never forget the determination and confidence on Cameron's face that she had then. They put much blood, sweat and tears to get the win. Cameron got a lot of damages, but according to her, she'd cope. John was very worried for her, but he was immensely grateful for the life-saving.

And what Sarah or Derek? Well, they saw something in Cameron. Not that it finally convinced them, but the balance tipped in favor of John. No, neither Sarah nor Derek were convinced that this was a good choice, but they gradually began to realize that Cameron would never give up, and she would never betray John.

And where did it all begin? It all started with the simple. No, the waltz was just a pretext to develop. Waltz only quickened the pace of their feelings. It all had started much earlier. It all had started with the fact that everyday life was cut short at a time when Cameron said that phrase "It will be our secret." Now, when they didn't have to hide it, their lives changed again.

That's the story. It all seemed so awesome. But in reality, just everyday life of John and Cameron.


End file.
